


Relax

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Even after nearly two years together, Derek sometimes got a little too eager to do good, to be good. The summer cabin they had gotten was supposed to be relaxing, just for them to be happy in, and it was, it really was. Most of the time. There were things that needed fixing, a lot of them, but they had plenty of time, there was no reason to hurry. The important thing had always been that they would get to relax and be happy together while still having something to do, since both of them had a hard time being too still, too idle.But by the end of just their first week there, Stiles had had to physically get in the way of Derek to stop him from working too much a couple of times.Written for the promptFor the prompt generator thingy: A 9 - B 4 - C 5, which translates toPlaying with hair, in a cabin, as a distraction.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged my [prompt generator](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/632431576327847936) again, and anon asked for playing with hair in a cabin as a distraction, so I wrote sort of a continuation to [Summer cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107534). It's not needed to have read that one to understand this, it just gives a little more context. I hope you all like this! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/632440772013244416)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Even after nearly two years together, Derek sometimes got a little too eager to do good, to be good. The summer cabin they had gotten was supposed to be relaxing, just for them to be happy in, and it was, it really was. Most of the time. There were things that needed fixing, a lot of them, but they had plenty of time, there was no reason to hurry. The important thing had always been that they would get to relax and be happy together while still having something to do, since both of them had a hard time being too still, too idle.

But by the end of just their first week there, Stiles had had to physically get in the way of Derek to stop him from working too much a couple of times.

“I’m almost done,” Derek said, pleadingly, the first time it happened.

“I know,” Stiles said softly, taking his dirty hands, “and it’ll be almost done tomorrow too.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he looked at Stiles, his eyes big. “Okay.” He nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Are you sure? I could just finish-”

“I’m sure,” Stiles interrupted. “We’re supposed to relax and be happy. Would it make you more relaxed and happy finishing it today? We still have plenty of time, but if you need to do it now, I won’t stop you.”

Derek looked at the outside of the cabin, at how much he had scrubbed clean. They would be able to start painting the next day, he really was almost finished.

“No, it can wait,” he said, and Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring old flaked paint and spiderwebs and leaves clinging to his clothes.

“Okay. Dinner is prepared, wanna go to the lake before we cook?”

Derek smiled. From what Stiles had learned, he’d always want to go to the lake first. (Stiles loved it, especially the times he shifted to his full wolf form and played, it was so amazing to see that side of him.)

Stiles talked to Derek about it too, when they weren’t working on anything, made sure that they were in agreement, that he wasn’t stopping Derek from enjoying himself, but Derek quietly admitted that it was sometimes hard to stop, that he irrationally feared that he wouldn’t be enough if he stopped, that he hadn’t done enough. Stiles firmly told him that he would always be enough, that he would always love him, and that all he wanted was for Derek to be happy.

It helped, but it was never long until he had to stop Derek again. He quickly learned how to, distraction was the best way, give him some other thing to fix, some other way to make Stiles happy, and he’d readily leave whatever it was he was doing. It was what it was. It was a work in progress, and they were both learning as they went.

During their time together - pre cabin - Stiles had learned that he more or less could put Derek to sleep by playing with his hair, scratching his scalp just right, and whenever he could, he used that as distraction. Derek was crouched down by the flower bed, weeding, and Stiles walked up to him and put his hands in his hair, Derek was oiling the garden furniture, and Stiles started to scratch his scalp, whenever Derek was doing something that could be paused and Stiles could reach his hair, he started to play with it, and Derek would slowly slow down.

“You cheat,” he grumbled softly, and Stiles grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You need to relax, cozy.”

Derek put his tools down and leaned his head against Stiles’ stomach. “I am.”

“Attaboy,” Stiles teased softly, and Derek huffed, then growled and lazily snapped his teeth. “You know what I really want?”

“What’s that?” Derek asked.

“To eat and shower, and then sit in the living room, in our cozy little loveseat, and hold you and start some movie that I won’t watch because I’ll be looking at you,” Stiles said, and Derek’s soft little chuckle warmed him to the core.

“Then let’s go wash up, so we can get dinner going,” Derek said.

An hour later, Derek started a movie for them, then he leaned back against Stiles’ chest, into his waiting arms. He sighed contentedly when Stiles hugged him, then groaned softly when Stiles’ hands found their way to his hair. Stiles smiled, Derek would be putty in his arms, and it was the best feeling in the world, to have him so relaxed and so trusting. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s head.

“Love you,” he said softly.

“Love you too,” Derek said, just as softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
